The present invention relates to a cable tie installation tool and, more particularly, to an improved semi-automatic tool for tensioning and cutting of cable ties.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, cable ties (or straps) are used to bundle or secure a group of articles such as electrical wires or cables. Cable ties of conventional construction include a cable tie head and an elongate tail extending therefrom. The tail is wrapped around a bundle of articles and thereafter inserted through a passage in the head. The head of the cable tie typically supports a locking element which extends into the head passage and engages the body of the tail to secure the tail to the head.
In practice, the installer manually places the tie about the articles to be bundled, inserts the tail through the head passage and then manually tightens the tie about the bundle. At this point, a cable tie installation tool is used to tension the cable tie to a predetermined tension.
Prior art tools include both manually-actuated tools and power-assisted tools. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, manually-actuated tools are operated as a result of the installer physically squeezing a trigger mechanism, while power-assisted tools are typically operated by via a pneumatic cylinder/piston. With respect to such prior art power-assisted tools, this pneumatic cylinder/piston is located horizontally above the handle of the tool, and in-line with the actuating rod of such tool. However, the placement of the pneumatic cylinder/piston above the operator""s hand results in an unbalanced weight distribution throughout the tool, which makes the tool more difficult to handle and leads to increased operator fatigue.
There is therefore a need in the art for a semi-automatic cable tie application tool which is both ergonomical and user friendly. There is a further need in the art for a semi-automatic cable tie application tool having reduced weight, and which is reliable, compact and readily manufactured.
The present invention, which addresses the needs of the prior art, relates to a tool for installation of a cable tie. The cable tie includes a head and an elongate tail extending therefrom. The tool includes a generally pistol-shaped housing having a barrel portion and a grip portion. The housing operatively supports a tensioning mechanism for tensioning the cable tie to a predetermined tension setting and a cutting mechanism for severing an excess portion of the tail from the tensioned cable tie. The tool further includes a power-actuated cylinder having a movable piston rod for operating the tensioning and cutting mechanisms. The cylinder is located within the grip portion and is generally aligned therewith. Finally, the tool includes a drive train for coupling the piston rod to the tensioning and cutting mechanisms whereby movement of the piston rod operates the tensioning and cutting mechanism.
As a result, the present invention provides an ergonomically improved-power assisted tool having reduced weight and better handling characteristics. Moreover, the present invention provides a power assisted tool which maintains the fast cycle aspects of certain prior art power-assisted tools, but incorporates improved tensioning/cutoff mechanism technology.